Bloodied bells
by The Window
Summary: AU.Set in the medieval times.Rating may go up. Light is an executioner in training. L is the not-so-innocent guy rotting in jail. Misa is the kind-but-annoying noble who wants to help them.ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A/N: Hi, this is my first fic. I am more of a reader than a writer and I am more familiar with French than with English. This is kind of an experiment to see if my writing is okay.

Reviews are welcome. Please point out any error I have made and I will try to do better in the next chapter. Please^^

……………………………………………

He is afraid; that much is obvious. His forehead is covered with sweat, his teeth are chattering, his shoulders are shaking-_pathetic_. You throw him another glance filled with contempt before you leave the cell in which he is held. You will not believe- you _cannot _believe that this shrivelling, sobbing,_ pathetic_, creature is Kira.

_But he is. The facts do not lie._

……………………………………………

Sometimes, Misa wonders if life is worth living.

She is tired. Tired of playing the part of the oblivious, cheerful girl, tired of flirting with every male she encounters, tired of constantly trying to please everyone.

Her so-called friends would not understand. Nobody understands.

Can't they see all the criminals running around?

Can't they see the children crying?

Are they blind? Can't they see the hell this world has become?

Can't they see it falling apart?

They say she is crazy. And sometimes, she wonders if they are right.

…………………………………………….

Matsuda can hear children crying.

He wishes they would tone it down. He wishes Misa would stop trying to help them.

He wishes everyone would stop being so selfish. He wishes for the good days to come back. He wishes the world is a better place.

Matsuda wishes for a lot of things

_Only fools have wishes._

Matsuda stops wishing because Matsuda is no fool.

* * *

Matt wonders if justice exists.

He finds the answer when he is tied to a stake and the executioner- Ryuk – is about to burn him to ashes.

Ashes. Like what is left of his family. Matt can smell the smoke rising into the blue sky. Ashes. What a pretty word. Matt can feel the flames burning his flesh. Ashes… Matt knows there is no justice.

* * *

Rem loves Misa.

Misa does not love Rem.

Rem is not happy. But Rem still loves Misa.

Rem is bitter.

* * *

Near is lonely.

Near has lots of servants and nobles ready to serve him.

Still, he is lonely.

Near prefers toys to humans.

_Because toys are not hypocrites._

* * *

A/N: End of chapter one. I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review.^^


	2. Misa, Rem, Mello,

Disclaimer: Death Note and the bells reference are not mine.

A/N: Hi! It's me again. There's going to be mentions of shonen ai, yuri, and hetero from here on. So…yeah.

OoO

"_Woo't weep? Woo't fight? Woo't fast? Woo't tear thyself?_

_Woo't drink up essil? Eat a crocodile_

_I'll do't,"_ Laertes, __**Hamlet**_

**OoO**

Misa strolled down the streets, a basket in one hand and an apple in the other. Rem, her loyal knight, was following, and throwing threatening glares at whoever seemed to get too close to her beloved mistress.

Her mistress, Lady Misa Amane, was part of one of the most influential and old family in the kingdom. Despite having lost both of her parents at a young age, she had still remained cheerful and kept her youthful nature. A young woman, beautiful, respectable, and rich- such a good catch and so kind too-, that was how the other nobles viewed Misa.

Rem knew better.

Rem had seen what Misa was capable of. Rem had seen the delicate woman turn into an incontrollable fury. She had seen her covered in blood, straddling and stabbing the man she hated, red stains marking her white gown, golden hair dishevelled-forming a halo around her head-murder in a holy sanctuary.

Rem had found her Lucifer, her fallen angel.

In the aftermath, they had bribed the jail keeper and executioner-Ryuk-to proclaim that the prisoner had escaped on his own. Many attempts to capture the supposedly escaped murderer had then been issued and desperate suitors had come to comfort poor Lady Amane. Rem, of course, had had them all kicked out. Despite knowing that Misa already had a _fiancée_, despite knowing that her social standing was not high enough, Rem had continued fending off suitor after suitor as a desperate attempt to show her mistress her unwavering loyalty.

_I will be your Lancelot, never leaving your side, and you will be my Guinevere, pure and beautiful._

**OoO**

As Near finished entertaining the king, Mello fumed in the background. How dare that snowball take his place in front of the court? What nerve! Unconsciously, the blond began chewing his nails, a habit he had taken from L, or Ryuuzaki, as most knew him. Not that a lot of people knew of his existence in the first place. Mello snorted. That guy had practically lived his whole life in prison. It was quite an admirable feat actually. Mello himself had came close to turning insane after only one week. But seriously, who the hell threw you in THAT prison for stealing a few pieces pf chocolate? Seriously? Scowling, Mello went back glaring at Near and cursing him under his breath.

_"Tell me, Mello…_

_Do you not hear the bells ringing?"_

**OoO**

As they reached their destination, Rem remarked that the surrounding were incredibly clean and neat compared to their normal state. After all, Ryuk's job was to put people to death-, which was incredibly messy and bloody- and had never been very fond of cleaning and the like. In fact, the only things Ryuk was actually fond of were apples. His motto was:" It's going to get bloody and disgusting in a week or so anyways, so why bother? You got an apple?"

Shaking her head at the though of the infuriating executioner, Rem quickened her pace to arrived to the jail's door and knocked before Lady Misa had gotten there. They had been doing this since the incident-bribing Ryuk to let them kill prisoners that is. It had turned out that Misa's thirst for justice had not been quenched and so it had became a habit, a sort of custom between the executioner and the noble. Sometimes Rem found herself being jealous of Ryuk because he could provide Misa with…

The door suddenly swung open. Instead of the usual messy, black-haired head, Rem saw a young man of Misa's age looking at her expectantly:

" Milady…?"

**OoO**

Reviews? Please? To help me improve?


End file.
